A conventional stamp capable of forming a single print image by combining two or more print faces has such a problem that the respective print faces are not flush with each other if a shift occurs in the heights of the respective print faces so that a partial unevenness may occur in a print image when they are stamped under that condition. Unless the print faces are adjusted appropriately in the case of a date stamp, there occurs problems that, for example, the date may not be recognized from the print image. In such a date stamp, a single print image is constituted by combining a print face selected from a rotary print body (movable print body) having a plurality of print faces (date portion) with a print face (company name and the like), which is a fixed print body.
For example, according to the patent document 1, both a print face of a print belt (rotary print body) and a print face of a master print body (fixed print body) are adjusted into a same plane by rotating an adjustment ring for moving the print face of the print belt in a direction of becoming flush with the print face of the master print body, with the print faces of the print belt (rotary print body) urged in a direction of becoming not flush with the print face of the master print body (fixed print body) with elastomeric members such as leaf spring or the like.
Patent document 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-318282